Winter Wonderland!
by Nessa The Otaku
Summary: ReaderxVarious don't like, don't read. Oneshot collection, fun in the snow with your favorite Helatia boys! Requests open!


**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic for the Hetalia fandom and first reader insert, so be nice! Though requests and constructive criticism is appreciated! I haven't written anything in awhile, but I got some inspiration from an RP with one of my besties and a day spent sledding with some random peeps that my parents know. **

**This will be a collection of winter themed reader inserts, and requests are open, as are scenarios. I have a few ideas for a Reader x America one and an England x Reader one.** **Unlike some collections (Where they repeat basically the same story over and over, just with different characters) these should all be unique, though some might overlap.**

**I in no way own Hetalia, Candy Land, or anything else under copyright. **

**This is only rated T because I tend to have a foul mouth and then I can do whatever I want.**

**Human names are used. In this first one Alfred is your brother.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a cold morning and all you wanted to do was sleep. Sadly a certain obnoxious man had a different idea. "(y/n)! WAKE UP! It's snowing! We need to play in the snow!" says a voice as someone grabbed your leg and tries to drag you out of bed.

You opened your (e/c) eyes only to be met with blue ones and a goofy grin. You groan, thinking _how did Alfred get in my room?! _You were about to lecture him on the invasion of privacy of others, but with the pathetic puppy face he gave you, how could you say no? Besides, knowing your brother, he would have invited pretty much EVERYONE he knew, and maybe you did need to let loose… Maybe. "Fine, I guess a snow day wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" He grinned, trying to pull you out the door once again. Jeez, he is just like a little kid.

"W-wait! I can't go in public in my pajamas!" you say, your face heating up. _How embarrassing would that be?! _(Not at all.)

His face fell, but he seemed to understand, "Oh, I guess you're right. I just got excited." Alfred said before leaving, but of course forgetting to close the door.

You sighed, closing the door for him. You couldn't believe he was actually older than you! Sometimes you could have swore he should have never left kindergarten, and he was 22! _Well, some people just never grow up. _You thought, pulling on leggings (f/c) skirt, and a long sleeved sweater. It wasn't the warmest thing you could have picked, but it would have to do. Besides, you would probably spend the day babysitting Alfred, so why not look nice?

Once you were dressed you walked outside, making sure to lock the door to your house, something your brother always forgot to do.

You turned around, seeing that quite a few people had already arrived. You chuckled lightly as you saw a girl that looked as if she had jumped straight out of Candy Land hide behind your cousin Arthur and onto his back to escape Alfred's friend Im Yong Soo and yelling something, making the Brit blush deep red.

You laughed softly, Arthur didn't push her away, so it seemed everyone was having fun. Well, everyone except a rather sad looking man with tawny hair and purple eyes.

You walk up to him, concern in your gaze as you asked "Are you alright?"

He seemed rather taken aback, as if he wasn't used to people talking to him. "Da, I am fine. Why do you ask?" he replied in a thick Russian accent.

"Well, it seems everyone but you is having a good time." You winced at your own words. Damn, that was kind of harsh. "What's your name?" you asked, trying to regain your composure and hoping you didn't come off as too rude.

Luckily, he didn't seem to care. He just seemed happy that you were talking to him. "I am Ivan, you are Alfred's sister (y/n), da?"

You nod, _I wonder why Alfred never mentioned him. He seems nice enough. _

You both stand there awkwardly, not saying anything. You eventually try to break the silence "D-do you want to build a snowman?" you ask. Normally you would never resort to something so childish, but you had to act as a hostess, since Alfred was too incompetent to act as a host. And as hostess, it was your job to make sure everyone had fun, right? Well, that's what you kept telling yourself, anyways.

He looked shocked, then lowered his head, shaking it slightly. "Nyet."

Now, you didn't speak Russian, buy you'd seen enough spy movies to know he'd just said no. You felt your cheeks redden from anger, "Why not?! Excuse me for caring! If you want to stand in the corner and sulk, be my guest!" You said in a huff, turning to walk away. But you felt someone reach out for your arm. "What?" You ask, turning back to the Russian.

"It is not that I don't want to. I just… do not know how." He said, looking down in shame.

You laughed, "Oh, come on! Who doesn't know how to make a snowman?!" Well, you laughed until you saw how hurt Ivan looked. "O-oh. You were serious… I'm sorry." You said, mentally kicking yourself. "Um… do you want me to teach you?"

His eyes lit up, and he clapped in glee.

You smiled slightly, he was like a little kid. Just like your brother, but where you found your brother kind of annoying, Ivan was cute. Like a teddy bear. Albeit a giant teddy bear with a Russian accent.

You started rolling the snow together for a base, explaining the size and shape of each piece you would need for the snowman. All the while Ivan listened intently, following your directions down to the smallest detail. Once you were done you admired your handiwork, but something still bothered you. "Hey, Ivan?"

"Da?" he replied, slightly frowning. As if expecting you to say he'd done something wrong.

"Um, you said you didn't know how to make a snowman… why is that?" You asked, immediately looking down at your feet. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." You interjected quickly. Why couldn't you be more approachable?

He paused before answering. "Everyone is afraid of me… so I've never been asked to join in having fun with the snow…"

From the sad look in his eyes you could tell he wasn't joking. "Th-that's so sad!" You said, running up to give him a hug. He hugged you back awkwardly, as if he didn't know really how to react. Then you grinned, shoving the snowball you'd been hiding down his trench coat, giggling.

He looked thoroughly shocked before letting out a booming laugh.

*~ A Few Hours Later ~*

You and Ivan were a few of the last people still outside, but eventually had to stop your snow fight since you had gotten drenched from your snow fight. You were now inside sitting in the living room with all the other people. You suddenly kissed Ivan on the cheek, making you both blush.

"Well, now you know how to make a snowman."

**A/N: Yeeeah, the ending kind of sucked. X3 This one goes out to my friend Kaita! Haha, the reader in this is kinda like Nega-Nessa (Nega Ninja! Cookies to anyone who gets the reference!) **

**I always think of Ivan as the childish type with a dark side. Though he is DEFINITELY not my favorite. (My heart will forever belong to Arthur! X3)**

**So remember to review, follow, favorite, whatever you want to do! I do take requests! Both for pairings and scenarios! (More with England and the Candy Land girl situation in the next oneshot!)**

**R&R!**

**Ne-chi, over and out~! X3**


End file.
